Iceland Teh Natoin
by IhugNico
Summary: Parody of Charlie teh Unicron but without all the cussing! R&R PLZ I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_**Norway is completely OOC in this story...**_

Iceland was enjoying a peaceful day, sitting by some rocks and staring at puffins. Just then he heard an all-too-familiar voice from behind him.

"Icelaaand. Icelaaaaand." Denmark said annoyingly.

Iceland growled and turned to look at him, "What?"

Norway grinned at him, "We gotta go! We're burnin' this place down!"

Just then a fire lit up around them. Iceland jumped up, eyes wide, "But, what about all the puffins?"

Denmark rolled his eyes, "Well clearly they're gonna burn a lot!"

Norway frowned, "Aww… Well that isn't very nice…"

Denmark turned to him, "Man, shut the heeeeeck up."

Norway's jaw dropped and he glared at him, "You shut the heeeeeck up!"

Denmark started strangling him, "NO YOU SHUT THE HEEEEECK UP!"

Iceland stared at him, "Uh, you can both go and, and shut the heck up."

Denmark gave him a death glare, "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ICELAND!"

Norway suddenly threw his arms up, "RAINBOW! BLEH!" And threw up a rainbow.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Soon the three Nordics were standing on a bridge over a ravine.

"Holy crap, we're on a bridge." Denmark said, stating the obvious.

Norway looked over the edge down into the ravine and lost his balance, "OH NO I'M FALLING! I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOOOOOOR…" He said in one breath.

Iceland stared after him, "That is… tragic." He mumbled.

Denmark spun to face him, "NOT AS TRAGIC AS YOUR FACE!"

Iceland stared at him, a tad bit hurt, "Aw, come on. That was…Uncalled for."

Denmark stared at him coldly, "_YOUR FACE IS UNCALLED FOR!_"

Just as he said that, Norway walked up with a Starbucks cup, he took a sip of his drink before calmly saying, "Hey guys."

Denmark glared at him, "Man, where the heck have you been?"

Norway thought for a moment, "Oh, you know, saw a movie, got some coffee…"

"I WANT SOME COFFEE!" Denmark shouted excitedly.

Iceland sighed, "I, I could go for some coffee."

Denmark glared at him,"WELL YOU CAN'T COME, ICELAND!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

They kept walking until they came up to a building.

"Oh look, it's that French punk." Denmark muttered.

Sure enough, France was leaning up against the building, sniffing a rose.

Norway dropped his coffee, "THAT GUY OWES ME TWENTY BUCKS!"

Denmark waved his hand, trying to get France's attention, "France, hey France!"

"_Ohonhonhonhonhon."_ France said.

Denmark blinked, leaning over and whispering to Norway, "What the heck he say?"

Norway looked at him, "Man, I don't know!"

"_Ohonhonhonhonhon." _France repeated.

Norway glared at him, "Where's my money, France?"

"_Ohonhonhonhonhon." _

Just then the fire came back, Denmark looked at it, "Crap, the fire's back."

"I WANT MY TWENTY BUCKS, FRANCIS!" Norway yelled.

Just then France's clothes caught on fire.

Norway grinned, "Heh. Oh look, France is on fire."

"_Ohonhonhonhonhon."_

Denmark cupped his hands around his mouth, "Stop, drop, and roll man!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

The three walked into a meadow with a river and surrounded by mountains. Denmark put his hands on his hips and smiled, "Well, here we are, at the Poconos."

Iceland looked around, "This is lovely, this is, this is a lovely vacationing spot."

Denmark nodded,"Yeah yeah, should be nice."

"EXCEPT FOR THE DRAGON!" Norway yelled, they both threw their arms up and looked around.

Nothing happened.

Denmark frowned, "There was supposed to be a dragon here."

Iceland looked annoyed, "Oh."

Norway crossed his arms in agitation, "Man, we put a deposit down and EVERYTHING!"

Iceland nodded, "Yeah there's…There's no dragon."

Denmark threw his arms up, "Well I can SEE that OBVIOUSLY!"

Just as he said that a giant dragon fell down right next to them.

"OH MY GURSH!" Norway yelled.

"That scared the crap out of me!" Denmark added.

Norway sighed, "Well, there's the dragon."

"Behold the horror!" Denmark said.

Iceland stared at the sleeping dragon with a bored expression. "It is pretty scary."

There was silence for a moment, before Norway started walking away, "Okay, I'm hungry, let's find an IHOP."

**_I'm working on the sequal! _**

**_Review~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Iceland was laying in the grass sleeping when he heard a crash and jumped. His eyes flew open to see a large ocean-liner in front of him.

Denmark jumped out with his arms up, "WOO! SPRING BREAK!"

Norway jumped out after him, "We just stole this boat!"

Iceland stared at both of them confusedly, "Why would you steal a boat?"

Denmark rolled his eyes, "Who cares? GOSH!"

Norway raised his hand, "I have an idea, what if we all made out!"

Denmark and Iceland both stared at him for a while.

Norway folded his arms, "Well, FINE!"

Denmark put a hand on Iceland's shoulder, "Iceland, we need to find the Banana King!"

Iceland blinked, "The Banana King?"

Norway nodded, "That dude's been selling candy on our street!"

Iceland scooped up his puffin and started to walk away, "I-I rather not get involved in this."

Denmark made a face like D: "Oh you're involved al-"

Just at that moment, their boat exploded, "HOLY CRAP!"

Norway looked at Iceland, "See, Iceland? He knows we're coming!"

Denmark pulled out his ax, "That's right, Iceland, we're going to war. We're going to war!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

They stopped in front of some apartments and Denmark yelled up, "Banana King! Hey Banana King, get yo ugly face out here!"

Poland walked out onto the balcony, "Like, what do you want?"

"Want you to stop being a moron!" Norway called.

Poland looked taken aback, "What? I like, ain't being a moron, you being a moron!"

Denmark looked up at him, "You being the moron!"

Poland grabbed onto the balcony rails, "I said I, like, ain't being a moron! But you two are, like, definitely being morons!"

Norway turned to Iceland, "Iceland, tell him what a moron he's being."

Iceland stared at them, "I want no part in this."

"See? That guy is like not a moron." Poland said.

Denmark charged in the doors, "That's it, I'm tired of this, moron!"

Norway followed shortly behind, "We're comin' for ya, Banana King!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Denmark and Norway barged into Poland's apartment, shooting at him.

"Trying to sell candy on my street!" Denmark yelled.

Poland started shooting back, "Like, free market economy, man! You all need to, like, learn some economics!"

Norway continued to shoot at him, "Well you need to learn some DIE!"

Right after he said that, Denmark threw his ax at Poland, catching him in the chest.

"Like, OW! I am bleeding Polish blood!" Poland exclaimed.

Norway dropped his gun and threw his arms up, "Yeah! Spring break!"

Denmark walked over to pick up his ax, "Alright, I'm done with this. Let's go to Denny's."

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Soon the three Nordics and Poland were sitting around a table at Denny's.

Denmark stared at his menu, "What the heck is a Grand-Slamwich?"

Their waiter (who just so happened to be Austria) looked at him, "That's everything that comes with a Grand Slam, put inside a sandwich instead."

Norway stuck his tongue out in a disgusted expression, "That sounds really nasty."

"They're very popular." Austria said matter-of-factly.

Denmark looked back at his menu, "Well, I'm gonna have some aebleskiver."

Austria started to write on his notepad, "I'll put you down for a Grand-Slamwich."

Denmark stood up, putting his hands on the table, "I said I want aebleskiver, woman!" he shouted, reffering to Austria as a woman to insult him.

Austria wrote a few more things down on his notepad, "You're all getting Grand-Slamwiches, they're very popular."

Poland looked at him, "Aww. I, like, don't want that crap!"

Austria looked at them, "You get two eggs, a sausage, some bacon, some ham, mayonnaise, cheese, and maple spread all inside a sandwich."

Norway stared at him, "Man, that sounds awful!"

"I want my aebleskiver!" Denmark yelled.

Austria stared at him, "If you want, I can slip some aebleskiver into your Grand-Slamwich…"

Denmark looked disgusted, "EWWW!"

Just then the whole place lit on fire.

Norway laughed, "No way!"

Denmark blinked, "That crap's still burning?"

Norway looked around, "Man, that is from last episode! How is that still going?"

**_Aebleskiver are Danish pancakes. They're really good..._**

**_Review~!_**


End file.
